La persona más importante
by Anastasia Lila
Summary: Un trozo de pergamino es testigo de las confeciones sobre quien es la persona mas importante para Remus, Sirius, James y Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE  
**

Capitulo 1: La persona mas importante para Remus, Sirius, James y Lily.

Me llamo Remus Lupín. Y soy, dentro de lo que cabe, una persona muy especial. ¿Qué por que? Pues porque soy un hombre — lobo. Poco común, encontrar a una persona que lo diga sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. No comprendo a los hombres o mujeres que son licántropos, y se avergüenzan de ello. No hay porque tener vergüenza. No hay que tener vergüenza de algo que tienes, y que tú no has pedido.

Aun recuerdo, como si de ayer se tratara, cuando desperté en San Mungo (N.A: En castellano es San Mungo??) Siendo un niño pequeño, de apenas unos cinco años de edad y escuchar el llanto desconsolado de mi madre en una habitación continua a la mía (delante mío, nunca lloraba.).

Pobre de mi madre. La mujer más valiente y más fuerte del mundo. Esa era mi madre. Imagínate, ser una bruja de pocos poderes, escasa de dinero siempre, sacando adelante a su hijo, que ahora por un tonto descuido, se convertiría en un "niño — lobo" todos los meses.

Ella sola. ¿Y mi padre¿Dónde estaría mi padre en esos momentos? Si no recuerdo mal, el se fue. ¿Por qué? No lo se. Simplemente se fue. Es lo único que se. Y no quiero saber mas de el. O es probable que la poca imagen que tengo de el se desmorone, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero. Lo que tengo claro de el, es que mientras estuvo a nuestro lado, siempre fue una buena persona. Pero que también, gracias a el, mi madre derramo muchas lagrimas.

Si, reconozco que crecer sin un padre a tu lado y no ver muchas veces durante el día a tu madre es bastante duro, pero cuando uno es niño aparte de los padres, los amigos juegan un papel muy importante en la vida. O al menos en la mía.

Recuerdo que para ir a la escuela elemental mágica, tuve muchos problemas. Mi madre se vio obligada a revelar que era un "niño — lobo", y por lo tanto, los profesores me consideraban peligro, sin contar que los padres del resto de los alumnos se negaban a que yo fuera uno mas en la clase. Pero, evidentemente no me podían negar la educación.

No es por fardear, pero sinceramente yo era un buen alumno, y si no me hubieran enseñado, se hubiera echado a perder una buena mente (Remus, que egocéntrico.) Pero no tuve amigos. Que yo recuerde no tuve un amigo, hasta casi los once años.

Si, a los once años conocí a Sirius. Le conocí en la estación para ir a Hogwarts. Gracias a el, conocí también a James y Peter, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos todos. Confiaba en cada uno de ellos, pero en particular en Sirius. Quizás porque fue el a la primera persona que me miro con distintos ojos. Y después cuando se enteraron de que era un hombre — lobo, en vez de apartarse de mí, se convirtieron en animagos, para así acompañarme en esas horribles y espeluznantes noches en las que me convertía. Lo hicieron por mí, y gracias a Sirius. Caray, ahora que lo pienso le debo mucho. Demasiado. Casi tanto como a mi madre. Para mi es… como un hermano. Si, para mi Sirius es la persona más importante.

··································································································································

Me llamo Sirius Black. Y no tengo la menor idea, de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida. Yo no soy como las demás personas. Todos los demás saben lo que van ha ser o ha que van a dedicarse el día de mañana. (Es un decir, claro) Yo tenia un plan hasta hace unos años, y mi plan era terminar de estudiar. Pero ahora que Hogwarts se termino (al menos para mi) no se que es lo que voy a hacer. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Todo el mundo menos yo.

Era un buen estudiante en Hogwarts si, pero no había ninguna materia por la cual me decantara, ninguna que me llamase mas la atención. Recuerdo que durante mi entrevista de orientación profesional (N.A: en castellano es así??) se quedaron realmente sorprendidos. Todas las materias se me daban muy bien, pero ninguna de ellas, al contrario que los demás alumnos me gustaba más. "Algo completamente raro y extraordinario a la vez" recuerdo que dijeron.

Yo la verdad, en el fondo no me creía tan buen alumno, pero para ser sinceros yo en clase no me aburría, como el resto de los compañeros.

Todo gracias a un grupo estupendo de amigos, con lo que no me aburría por ningún motivo. Si, supongo que con el solo hecho de estar siempre junto con ellos me era suficiente, como para no quedar anonadado.

Mis amigos. En este momento ahora estoy muy preocupado por ellos. Tengo miedo de que algo malo les pase. Ya es bastante angustioso saber, que todos tus amigos están bajo una amenaza.

Pero sobre todo estoy realmente preocupado por mi mejor amigo, James.

James es la mejor persona del mundo. Es un hombre bueno de alma, de alma y de corazón, honrado, amigo de sus amigos. Le puedes contar todos tus secretos, y el nunca jamás los repetirá, ni aunque le torturases, porque para el es como si le hubieras entregado un poco de personalidad, de tu identidad y eso es equivalente a un gran tesoro.

Además le debo mucho a James. Muchísimo. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, me fui a vivir a su casa, donde sus padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Para mí la familia de James, fue mi primera familia, ya que la mía, nunca me pareció una familia de verdad. Solamente un conjunto de personas que solamente viven por y para el dinero. Una sarta de ratas avariciosas. Eso es para mi, mi familia. Solo eso. Y nada más.

Y todo gracias a James. Y ahora gracias a James, vuelvo a tener otra nueva familia. La propia familia que James ha forjado. Que han forjado el y Lily. Primero me convirtieron en testigo de su boda y ahora me han convertido en el padrino de su hijo. Y lo han hecho porque confían en mi plenamente, sino no me habría encargado a su hijo, si en algún momento ellos no hubiesen podido hacerse cargo de el. Que tal confianza me deben de tener. Volviendo a lo primero que hablaba, creo que por fin, se que es lo que voy a hacer, aunque todavía no lo tengo del todo claro. He decidido, que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para ser un buen padrino para Harry. Quiero ser el mejor padrino, para que James vea que no se a equivocado eligiendo padrino de su hijo. Porque aunque suene estúpido, James en mi vida es lo mas importante.

··································································································································

Me llamo James Potter. Y en este momento de mi vida, estoy bajo tal presión que ni un submarino lo soportaría. Tengo tanta presión sobre mis hombres, que en este momento, estoy empezando a contar mis penas a un pedazo roto y arrugado de pergamino, que encontré tirado por mi escritorio.

¿Qué por qué estoy tan presionado? Pues porque si tu, pedazo de pergamino, supieras lo que estoy pasando, pensarías y estarías de acuerdo conmigo (si pudieras, claro) de la misma manera que yo.

Te lo explicare ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo. ¿Te imaginas vivir bajo una constante amenaza¿Sabes lo que significa levantarse cada día, con el temor de que ese sea el último de tu vida¿Sabes lo que significa tener miedo, incluso de leer el diario, por temor de ver en la lista de fallecidos, algún nombre conocido¿Sabes lo que es tragarse todo el sentimiento que llevas en el pecho, que te carcome el corazón y la mente, ya que no se lo puedes contar a absolutamente a nadie¿Ni siquiera a tu mujer o a tus amigos? Por supuesto que no lo sabes. Yo si. Lo estoy viviendo en carne viva, y no es nada agradable.

Y lo más increíble es que todo esto me suceda por haber tenido un hijo, que según una profecía, será el que acabe con Lord Voldemort.

¿Por qué, malditasea, porque tiene que ser precisamente mi hijo¿Por qué el mío, y no el de otra persona¿Por qué? Se que hacer estas preguntas, a estas alturas de las circunstancias en las que me encuentro, son realmente absurdas, pero hace tanto tiempo que me las hago en mi cabeza que estoy desesperando. No quiero que mi hijo muera. No quiero.(cosa completamente normal, para todo padre primerizo) Es mi único hijo.

Pero aunque suene egoísta, muy por encima de todo, lo que no quiero es que mi esposa sufra. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante en la vida. Soportar el rechazo de su única hermana, a la que estimaba tanto, después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, fue un duro golpe para Lily. Mi pobre Lily.

Y se que aunque ella no me lo diga, esta sufriendo mucho ante la sola idea de que hagan daño a nuestro pequeño. A nuestro pequeño Harry. Soy consiente, que llora muchas veces al día, y que pasa mucho tiempo en la habitación de Harry. Pero aun así, ella no me comenta nada. Creo que piensa que yo también lo estoy pasando muy mal, y prefiere ahorrarme dolor y no contarme su amargo sufrimiento, aunque no sabe que me hace sufrir mas al no contarme nada, puesto que de esa manera me hace pensar que quizás no me tiene la suficiente confianza.

Creo que no se imagina cuanto la amo. La amo desde el primer momento en que la vi, caminando por Hogwarts. Siempre la he amado, la amo y se que siempre la amare. Siempre, incluso después de muerto, se que la seguiré amando.

Quizás suene un poco egoísta, es a Lily a la persona a la que mas amo, en el mundo. Para un padre, lo mas importante son sus hijos, pero en mi caso no es así. Amo a Harry, si, pero para mi, en mi vida, es Lily la persona mas importante.

··································································································································

Me llamo Lily Potter. Y tengo mucho miedo. Tengo tanto miedo, que si pudiera expulsarlo llorando, me moriría y aun seguiría llorando. No, hables de la muerte Lily. No la llames.

Dios mío¿Y si todo acaba hoy? Mi mundo… tal y como lo conozco se acabara. Dios de solo pensar en la idea de que hagan daño James, tiemblo de pies a cabeza. Mi amado James. ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros¿Por qué Voldemort, tiene que venir exclusivamente a por nosotros? No se lo deseo a nadie, el sentimiento que tengo en mi pecho. Es como un cosquilleo que tengo en la boca del estomago. Dios, tengo tanto, tanto miedo.

Pero no temo tanto por mi, o por James, como temo por Harry. Si, es por Harry, por quien lloro cuando cierro la puerta del servicio. Es por la sola idea de que no nos haga daño a ninguno de los dos y lo mate. O peor que se lo lleve. Que se lo lleve y que nunca mas vuelva a saber de mi niñito. De mi amor. De mi pedacito de ser.

Si una madre lee esto, me comprenderá. No se que sentimiento es, pero supongo sufrir la muerte de un hijo, debe ser lo peor por lo que una mujer pasa. Pero debe ser peor, saber que tu hijo vive, pero no sabes donde esta, que hace o si es feliz. Para nosotras las madres los hijos son lo más preciado. Solo nosotras lo sabemos, puesto que es nuestra propia carne.

Por eso, se me para la respiración de tan solo pensar, y siento que el corazón me deja de latir ante la idea de que se lleve a mi hijo.

Y lo peor es que no se lo puedo decir a absolutamente a nadie. Mi amado James ya esta suficientemente presionado, y se que el también tiene mucho miedo por nuestro hijo. A Sirius no se lo puedo contar, ya que el también teme por su vida. Peter… A Peter, no se lo diría nunca. Es la única persona a la que conozco en la que no puedo confiar. Se lo podría decir a Remus. El es un buen amigo, una buena persona, pero el tiene suficiente con el echo de convertirse en un hombre — lobo cada mes.

Y mi hermana… Ahora lo pienso, y me pregunto si mi hermana me podría comprender. Ella también tiene un hijo, ella sabría al dolor al cual me refiero. Pero no. Aunque en la niñez nos queríamos con locura, ahora el tiempo a pasado y se que tanto ella como su marido nos aborrecen. No creo que me comprendiera.

Dios, soy una joven madre que sufre en silencio.

Últimamente cada noche, mientras el duerme, entro en su habitación, observo como sueña, ajeno al espanto que le rodea.

Ahora, que le he dicho (o en este caso escrito) a alguien lo que sentía, razono. En este momento de nada vale llorar. No, no vale de nada.  
Lo he decidido. Si Voldemort viene, dispuesto a llevarse a mi hijo, acabare con el. Palabra de madre. Y si no acabo con el, yo misma protegeré a mi hijo con la vida hasta que me la arrebaten. Y después de muerta seguiré protegiéndole. Por que para mí en mi vida, Harry es la persona más importante.

··································································································································

_"Nadie sabe lo que tiene,  
Hasta que un día no lo ve.  
Tú, y solamente tú, me importas.  
Si, eres la persona mas importante."_

··································································································································

Notas de la Autora: Esta historia, hacia tiempo que la queria publicar aqui, pero por a o por b, nunca podia. Ahora ya esta hecho, y lo unico que me queda es esperar a que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Hay una segunda parte, ya escrita, asi, que si les gusto, solo es cuetion de pedirla.  
Un beso,

_..(¯Anå§tå§iå´¯).. _


	2. Chapter 2

**LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE  
**  
Capitulo 2: La persona mas importante para Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ginny.

Me llamo Harry Potter. No se porque escribo aquí, en este pedazo de pergamino común y corriente mi nombre. No debería hacerlo, ya que por escribir en un diario, que parecía la cosa más inofensiva del mundo, estuve a punto de perder a una amiga. Bueno, no se si debería llamar a Ginny amiga, ya que nunca he tenido el mismo trato que tengo con ella, que con el que tengo, para Hermione.

Hermione.

Mi querida amiga Hermione, la que siempre me apoyo y me aconsejo en los momentos más dificultosos de mi vida. Incluso cuando Ron me dio la espalda.

Estúpido Ronald. Hermione tiene razón al decir que Ron es el ser mas testarudo de toda Inglaterra. Y aparte de testarudo, mentecato. Ya se porque escribo en este pedazo de pergamino. Escribo por culpa del increíblemente estúpido Ron. Si hubiera sido un poco mas listo durante el partido… pero eso es pedir demasiado por parte de Ron. El cuando ve la portería del contrincante vacía, va a por todas, sin importarle nada. ¡MIERDA, ME PODRIA HABER MATADO, EL IMB…CIL! Si mirara por donde conduce su escoba… pero ¡NO! Ronald Weasley contraataca y ataca a todo lo que se le pone por delante… ¡INCLUSO YO¡ME DERRIBO DE LA ESCOBA¡ME DERRIBO DE MI SAETA DE FUEGO¿Te lo puedes creer? A mi aun me cuesta. Y cuando baja de la escoba en vez de disculparse, me grita que fuera con más cuidado. ¡CON MAS CUIDADO¡Y ME LO GRITA EL!

Si no llega ser por Hermione, la señora Weasley, tendría un hijo menos. Y mi pobre Saeta. A punto estuvo de no correr la misma suerte que mi adoraba Nimbus. Y para colmo es el último recuerdo que tengo de Sirius.

Oh dios mío, Sirius. Cada día me cuesta creer, que ya no este aquí, pero lo estoy superando. Aun continuo con ganas de cerrar mi puño alrededor del cuello de Dumbledore, pero al menos ahora esas ganas son controlables. Ya no tiene que estar Hermione o Ron a mi lado.

A mi lado… A mi lado tendría que estar ahora Hermione, para apoyarme, pero miro a mis costados con ansiedad y solo veo aire. Claro, debe de estar arremetiendo contra mi, junto con Ronald. ¿Pues sabes que te digo¡Que se vayan los dos al infierno¡Me da exactamente igual lo que hagan¡Y sobre todo lo que haga Ron, con su vida¡No les vuelvo a hablar más!

…

…

Mentira. Asquerosa mentira, Potter. No puedo negarlo. Por mucho que me enoje con ellos, jamás, les podría dejar de hablar. Los estimo mucho a los dos, porque fueron la primera familia que conocí, pero por encima de todo, a la persona que más estimo es a Ron. Ron para mi es como… mi hermano. Para mi es de mi sangre.

Sin duda alguna, aunque sea estúpido y suene estúpido, en mi vida, Ron es la persona más importante.

·································································································································

Me llamo Ronald Weasley. Pero todo el mundo me Ron. No se que escribir. Tengo la mente con muchas cosas rondando. Pensando. Y quizás tramando. No lo se. No lo tengo claro.

Bueno, lo cierto es que si se de quien escribir. Y se que puedo escribir sobre Hermione. Si, Hermione, para mi, siempre fue el mejor tema para hablar. (Esconde luego este pergamino, Ron. Como lo lea Hermione, fuiste.) Sobre Hermione, se puede hablar casi de todo, con todo el mundo, por ejemplo puedo hablar que es la única persona en este mundo, de la que te puedes fiar… Rectifico. A Hermione, todo no se le puede contar. Prácticamente, suena mejor.

Y digo prácticamente, porque un día a Harry (GRRRRRR!!! Luego te explico el porque del GRRR.) le enviaron una escoba de competición impresionante, se lo contamos a Hermione, y ella se lo contó a la profesora McGonagall, que inmediatamente la requiso. Harry (contrólate Ron) no volvió a ver la Saeta hasta mucho después.

Te dije que te explicaría porque el motivo de lo GRR que están este paréntesis al lado del nombre de Harry. Pues mira, pasa que este chico, es un estúpido. Va por el mundo de experto, aunque de experto, nada. No sabe nada de nada. Por no saber no sabe ni conducir su escoba, ni mirar hacia el frente.

Y escribo esto, porque durante el partido que acaba de terminar, nos hemos estrellado. Por su maldita culpa. Estaba la portería vacía, agarro la quaffel (N.A¿Se escribe así?) dispuesto a marcar, y de pronto aparece el señoriíto, por delante, y tan de repente, que no me dio tiempo a frenar. Resultado: Harry cayo de la escoba (no se hizo daño, estábamos a unos pocos metros del suelo, cuando cayo), mientras que yo, conseguí mantenerme aferrado a ella, pero igualmente, caí al suelo, con ella. Y cuando llego al suelo, me mira con una cara. Evidentemente le replique el hecho de que mirara por donde iba, y que si podía conducir con mas cuidado, para la próxima vez.

¿Sabes lo que hizo? Se abalanzo sobre mí, llamándome zoquete, y más cosas. ¡ME LLAMA ZOQUETE EL A MI¡¿TE LO PUEDES CREER¡EL A MI!

Para su suerte, Hermione, se metió en medio, para evitar que la pelea fuese a mayores. Hermione, cuando no, siempre intentando de que entre nosotros no haya enemistad. Hermione es muy buena, aunque a veces se las de dura.

Como te decía antes, de Hermione se puede hablar casi con todo el mundo. Pero hay algo que no podría hablar ni con Harry. (Que hasta la fecha a sido mi mejor amigo. Ya veremos mas adelante.) Aunque suene tonto, en este momento me esta costando mucho escribir lo que estoy pensando. Se que no lo va a leer nadie, pero aún así…

Ahora te debes de estar preguntando para mí que significa Hermione. Pues lo cierto es que para mi Hermione, es una persona muy importante. Creo que mas que Harry. (Ya dije todo lo que tenia en su contra, ahora estoy en paz con el.), mucho mas. Si. Lo diré. Yo amo a Hermione. Para mi Hermione, en mi vida, es la persona más importante.

·································································································································

Me llamo Hermione Granger. Y en este momento, estoy profundamente rabiosa. Si, has leído bien. ¡RABIOSA!. ¿Qué porque¡Porque mis amigos son idiotas¡Son profundamente imbéciles¿Qué porque son imbéciles? Si te soy sincera, no me da la gana de escribir los motivos, porque puedo exterminar el bosque prohibido y mi monedero, comprando pergaminos. Gritaría, pero estoy en una biblioteca, y si lo hago (me quedaría a gusto, de verdad.) Madame Pince, me echa a gritos de aquí.

Estoy harta de que siempre sean así. Harta. Siempre y solamente piensan en ellos. Y eso enfurece. Enfurece y mucho. Y más si eres una chica, en plena adolescencia. Si alguna chica, lee esto, lo entenderá. Las chicas, cuando estamos en esta etapa de la vida, las cosas se nos complican. Necesitamos que alguien nos escuche, y quizás, que cuente nuestras lágrimas. Y es mucho mejor que ese alguien que nos escucha, no es la almohada.

Con esto no quiero decir que las chicas dependamos de los hombres. Al contrario, ellos nos necesitan a nosotras, desde siempre. (N.A: Mujeres al poder!!) Pero no somos de piedra, y en el no somos me incluyo, porque aunque parezca un ratón de biblioteca o una sabe lo todo (a fin de cuentas viene a ser lo mismo) soy una persona con sentimientos. Tengo corazón. Y necesito que alguien me escuche. Que alguien escuche a mi corazón. Por quien esta ocupado. Quien ocupa el primer lugar para mí.

¿Tienes curiosidad por saber quien es? Te lo diré. Mi corazón esta ocupado por Draco Malfoy. ¿Sorprendente verdad¿Te cuesta de creer? A mi también. No sabes cuanto. Me sorprendí tanto cuando me di cuenta de que le quería con todo el corazón, que no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar. Si, llorar inconsolablemente. ¿Por qué llorar y no reír de saber que te has enamorado? Porque se que ese amor es imposible. Y que aunque, por casualidades del destino, se hiciese algún día realidad, nadie, jamás nadie lo comprendería. Por eso lloraba.

Debes pensar (que tonta, los pergaminos no piensan, pero da igual.) que para que me valen los amigos. Pues en este caso, pergamino, no me valen de nada. A Harry, no se lo puedo contar; el solamente piensa en Sirius, en Voldemort, el Quidditch, en Ron y en mi. A Ron no se lo puedo contar por el simple echo, de que si se lo cuento le daría un soponcio. A una persona a la que se lo podría contar seria a Ginny, pero, si no me equivoco ha vuelto a enamorarse perdidamente de Harry. Bueno, en realidad, me parece que nunca dejo de quererle. Siempre a estado enamorada de el, como yo de Draco. (por si no lo he escrito antes, me di cuenta que enamore de Draco, cuando estaba en 2º, me costo mucho pegarle en 3º, pero se lo merecía. Y ahora en 7º escribo esto, increíble.) También se lo podría contar a Hagrid, pero dudo mucho que se lo crea, y lo mas importante, se lo diría a Harry y a Ron.

Otra persona a la que también se lo puedo contar seria a Neville. Neville siempre a sido un buen amigo. Un buen confidente. Pero no lo entendería. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Hagrid, ni Neville lo entenderían. También claro, se lo podría decir a Draco (que confianzas.), pero a parte de burlase y de divulgarlo por Hogwarts, no haría nada mas.

Esta claro, si el no se enamora de mi, mi amor por el, es completamente imposible. Soy muy masoquista, pero aun así, para mi Draco, es la persona más importante.

·································································································································

Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Y soy un Slytherin orgulloso de serlo. Para mi es una divinidad, pertenecer a esta casa. Si, una divinidad, pero nada fuera de lo común.

No es extraño pertenecer a Slytherin, si eres un Malfoy.

Lo que estoy haciendo en este preciso instante, me parece la cosa más abominable que jamás he hecho. Aun así, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, continúo escribiendo. Cualquiera que me viese, diría que escribo en un diario. ¡Por Salazar, que ridículo! Ningún Malfoy, jamás escribiría en un diario. Eso es una cosa tan… tan muggle. A parte si lo hiciera, nadie nunca lo diría. Nadie tiene el valor de correr un rumor sobre Draco Malfoy, simplemente porque, produzco un pánico, que sorprende hasta a mi propio padre.

Padre. Parece mentira que sea mi padre, el que me presione, para tener familia. Me lo podía esperar de madre, pero… ¿de padre? Es sorprendente. Incluso terrorífico. ¿Por qué querrá que tenga familia¿Por qué desea que tenga mujer e hijos¿Para que?

Se que resulta increíble creer, que yo pueda escribir esto, pero… el día en que yo tenga familia, mis padres nunca lo sabrán. Para mi la familia es algo sagrado. Algo a lo que no se debe dañar bajo ningún concepto. Algo fantástico, por lo que vale la pena luchar y morir. No se exactamente que "es" una familia, ya que a mi, mis padres, no me lo han enseñado, pero tengo mis bases para tener una idea de que es algo maravilloso.

Y mis bases son, la familia Weasley. Si, serán pobres, no tendrán donde caerse muertos, pero aún así se tienen los unos a los otros. Es la familia más numerosa, que jamás he conocido, y tengo la seguridad, de que son buena gente. (nota escrita: quema este pergamino nada más terminarlo.) Lo cierto es que siempre me han llamado mucho la atención, los participantes de esa familia. Pero solamente y por encima una persona. Ginny Weasley.

Desde el momento exacto en que la vi por primera vez, me llamo la atención. Su pelo rojo, sus graciosas pecas, sus ojos brillantes, que me inspiraron tanta paz desde el momento en que los vi, y a la vez tanta gracia. Sus labios en los cuales siempre hay una sonrisa llena de alegría, de simpatía, de amistad y de comprensión.

Por todo lo que he escrito de ella, ya te debes haber dado cuenta, de que me enamore de ella. Si, de una Weasley. Por eso digo que el día en que tenga familia, mis padres nunca lo sabrán, porque si algo tengo claro, si no es con ella, no me casare con nadie más. Ella para mi es la mujer perfecta (N.A: Obsesión… )

Y lo más importante, es sangre limpia. Tengo corazón, soy un Malfoy, pero también humano. A mi creer siempre hay algo superior a nosotros que esta en nosotros. En mi caso es la educación. Me educaron para odiar a los muggles. No los odio tanto como "debería" pero nunca, podría tener una relación sentimental con una muggle o con una sangre — sucia. Simplemente no puedo. Por eso es para mi tan especial Ginny. Estoy seguro que es y será, Ginny en mi vida, la persona mas importante.

·································································································································

Me llamo Ginevra Weasley, aunque todo el mundo me llama Ginny. Incluso los profesores me llaman Ginny. Creo que no tienen la menor idea, de cual es mi verdadero nombre, pero no me importa. Me gusta y no me gusta, a la vez, que me llamen Ginny.

Me gusta porque parece un nombre inocente, libre culpa alguna y no me gusta porque es de niña pequeña.

Ya se que no tiene nada de malo, pero aun así, las niñas pequeñas son las que dependen de los hombres. A mi no me gusta depender. De nada ni de nadie. Quizás por eso me he enamorado tan pocas veces, porque pienso que enamorarse de alguien es en parte depender de la persona amada. No quiero decir que odie el amor, es mas, tengo la creencia por familia, que estar enamorado, es algo magnifico, el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Y se que lo es. Lo se porque lo he vivido una vez en mi vida, y aun la siento, esa pasión, que late profundamente en mi corazón.

Si, si Ginevra, si. Reconócelo. Sigues viva por esa pasión. Si no hubiese sido por ese maravilloso sentimiento, te hubieras derrumbado hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Es tu motivo de vivir. Malditasea Ginny, dependes de el para vivir. Tu corazón depende de el para latir. Tu mente depende de el para existir. Toda tu depende de el, siempre, para continuar en pie.

Seguro que no te estas preguntando, de quien dependo tanto, puesto que crees que lo sabes. Y crees, que de la persona de la cual dependo tanto es Harry. JA JA JA. Si es así, que sepas que te equivocas estrepitosamente. ¿Te sorprendes¿Te llenas de curiosidad por saber, entonces de quien dependo tanto?¿Te intriga saber, quien es? Créeme, si te lo digo, te caes al suelo de la sorpresa.

Muy, te lo diré. De la persona de la cual dependo, es de nada mas y nada menos que de Remus Lupin.

Te debes de estar preguntando ¿Por qué de el¿Por qué no de Harry¿Por qué, si dices que dependes tanto de Remus, babeas cuando vez a Harry¿Por qué estuve entonces con Michael y Semaus?

Todo tiene una sana explicación.

Para empezar, lo de Harry, fue una obsesión platónica. Nunca le quise, la verdad. Y no es que fuese un mal chico, si no que… simplemente no tenia lo que yo quería.

Nunca he babeado por el (bueno, quizás, pero lo dudo mucho.), pero siempre le estoy observando, porque si no me equivoco es la persona mas cercana a Remus que hay en Hogwarts después de Dumbledore.

Estuve tanto con Michael y con Semaus, porque en cierta medida, hicieron lo imposible ambos, por estar conmigo. Lo merecían.

Y por ultimo, creo que me enamore de Remus, por ser como era. Una persona franca, sincera, tanto con el como con los demás. Una persona, madura de mente. Si, le amo.

Por eso Remus, en mi vida, es la persona más importante.

·································································································································

_"La persona que mas me calo,  
En el corazón,  
A la que nunca podré olvidar,  
Has sido siempre tú.  
Porque eres la persona mas importante."_

·································································································································

Notas de la Autora: He esperado un poco para ver si había mas gente que me pidiera el 2º y ultimo capitulo, pero como veo que no, no vale la pena seguir esperando. Cualquier otra persona en mi situación, se habría indignado y no habría publicado mas, pero yo, de momento, no soy así.

La historia la escribí hace tiempo, por eso hay algunas partes que son un poco repetitivas, y por ello pido perdón.

Un besito para quien lo lea...

_..(¯Anå§tå§iå´¯).. _


End file.
